rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Arrenda Clans/The Draiochta
The Draiochta are a First-Age people situated within the Northern Forest of Asgarnia. Druids and warriors, the Draiochta worshipped nature itself, bowing only to their kings. A loose people at best, the Draiochta took pride in wealth and personal glory. Culture The Draiochta built very few settlements, namely at the top of hills. With houses made of stone and hay the buildings lasted through much of time. A proud Warrior people, the Draiochta believed that severing the head of an enemy and keeping it would bring power upon them. In a way, it did. The elite force of the Draiochta were berserkers, wearing little more than girdles with skulls tied to them and running into combat, arrows barely hurting them. Second only to this, were the Druid's skills in summoning. The Druids and Druidesses managed to arrange alliances with the local Moss Giants, and could easily summon some of the strongest of monsters if given the time to train. The Draiochta for the most part lacked a uniform, unlike the Adrasteians. However, they did tend to armour their lower torso and wear bigger pauldrons. They wore ornate bracers alongside trousers and sometimes helmets and greaves, but usually they preferred heavy leather cowls, allowing more visibility. The Draiochta fought best in Geurilla raiding tactics, but regardless of the muscle they boasted and population, they could never successfully break the Adrasteian Formations in a direct assault. Most notably, the Draiochta wore torc. These necklaces were rigid, and unremovable. The Draiochta made them out of twisted iron, engraved with swirling symbols. Druids wore them with emeralds and spirit shards in the banding, but the warriors wore them with emeralds if they were Nobles, and claws and teeth otherwise. The torc was a symbol of status, given at age ten without the intent to ever remove it. A Draiochta only parted with their torc if the head was parted from the neck. The Draiochta loved fighting, as a passtime, a profession, and a sport. They started young and learned to fight as individuals to ultimately win small skirmishes. Effects on Modern Culture The Draiochta's torc eventually evolved into the amulet-ranking system the Renderra use to this day. They hold a heavy influence on the Order of the Raven as individualist heroes, and a very strong effect on the way the Frostshields and Poleslav today run their cultures. The Draiochta were powerful druids, and it is believed that their summoning and spirituality is what empowers modern Aethyric Druids to push onward. Notable Draiochta *Ruaidri the Red - A Warrior known for such horrifying tales on Teragard he earned a mention in the oral traditions of the Draiochta as a fearsome warrior, and mightier general *Taranis the Mighty - The first King of the Draiochta on Gielinor, and also a warrior known for wearing a helmet made from melted torc of rival peoples and political opponents. *Eimhear the Harmonious - A Druidess of the Draiochta, Aoife is known to have ended a conflict between the Ice Warriors of White Wolf Mountain and the Draiochta. The peace lasted an entire year after her death. *Eogan the Eternal - An old Warrior-Druid who is not known to have died in battle. Eogan's body was never found in his last conflict, leading many to believe he became one with nature. *Aoife the Arrenda - the last Queen of the Draiochta, who allowed a merge between themselves and the rival tribe known as the Adrasteians. This brought a noble class back to the Adrasteians, and harsh formation tactics to the Draiochta. Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Renderra Category:Families